1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for generating a predetermined voltage waveform, thereby driving a load.
2. Related Arts
Today, quite a number of devices use electricity as energy sources, and have various types of components operating with electricity incorporated therein. Although most of the components incorporated in the devices are arranged to exert predetermined functions only by supplying standardized electrical power, on the other hand, there are many components (components operating in an analog manner) which require power supply with a precisely controlled voltage value or voltage waveform in order for exerting predetermined functions. Further, the devices incorporating such components operating in an analog manner also incorporate dedicated circuits (driving circuits) for generating electric power with target voltage values or voltage waveforms to drive such analog-like components. It should be noted that the component driven by the driving circuit may sometimes be called a load of the driving circuit (or simply a load).
In such driving circuits, it is required to supply electrical power with the most accurate possible voltage value or voltage waveform. Therefore, the voltage supplied to the load may sometimes be detected to perform negative feedback control (feedback control) so that the voltage becomes a target voltage. Further, there is proposed a technology, in the case of driving a plurality of loads, attempting to use counter-electromotive force generated in one load for driving of another load in order for reducing power consumption (e.g., JP-A-9-23643, JP-A-2002-281770).
However, since these proposed technologies are not applicable unless a plurality of loads are driven and the loads are types of load generating counter electromotive force, there arises a problem that the scope of application is significantly limited.